Harry Potter And The Last Spell Of Tinerwen
by sazyou-7
Summary: Harry's world is turned upside down when a girl enters his life
1. The Train Journey

Disclaimer: This is my first fan fiction. I have been writing this for about six months and now I have just finished five chapters. I know how it ends as I have planned it out. Please go easy on the reviews but please tell me if I have made a typing error (as I do this often). Also I do not own Harry potter so don't sue me. I hope you enjoy this.  
  
Chapter 1-The Train journey  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the train as they travel up to their school, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. They were playing a portable version of wizards chess that Harry had brought when the three of them when to Hogwarts. Ron was playing Hermione as he beat Harry. "Hurrah, I have won again," cried Ron.  
  
" I don't care," sulked Hermione and went back to reading her copy of 'Standard book of spells grade seven'.   
  
Harry was looking out of the window thinking of Cho Chang. She would not be there this year. He realised that he fancied no one and began to imagine what his dream girl would look like. Umm brown hair with Bright blue eyes and big………… "Aaaaaaaaaaaa." Suddenly he was disturbed by a loud scream and stampeding footsteps towards their compartment door. It open and then appears a person with fanged teeth and distorted face. It was a male vampire and it went straight for Hermione. Harry and Ron grabbed her arms but the vampire was too strong.  
  
All of a sudden, the vampire let go and screamed in pain. Finally it vanished into a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke had cleared, standing behind the smoke was the most beautiful girl Harry had ever since. She had brown curly hair and striking blue eyes. She wasn't wearing a uniform like everyone else. She was wearing green combats with tassels and a white tank top. The girl had a stake in her hand and a dog tag around her neck.  
  
"Are you all alright?" she said. They all nodded and another vampire appeared behind her. Instead of whipping out her wand and casting a spell. She started to punch and the vampire down the train. She must have been a black belt in karate because was kicking the hell out of him literally. Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't the only ones watching the action. All down the carriages, heads popped out of the compartments trying to catch a glimpse. Suddenly, like before the vampire went up in smoke. "Everyone back to their business, nothing to see here." said the girl.  
  
Everyone suddenly popped their head back around the corner. She walked into Harry, Ron and Hermione's compartment and started to talk.  
  
"Are you all alright?"  
  
"Yes, who are you?" Ron said without thinking.  
  
"My name is Katrina," she replied.  
  
"What are you doing here? Well I am, well I mean I have never seen you before around the school? Said Hermione who was still in shock from her attack.  
  
"Well, I am here because I'm sort of starting here this year. I am protecting the place for someone. Anyway who are you while we are asking questions?"  
  
"Well, I am Hermione Granger, he is Ron Weasley and he is Harry Potter.  
  
Harry was expecting the average comment 'what Harry potter. The Harry Potter who once defeated Lord Voltemort. But she said nothing and now was looking like a prat for not saying anything. He kept thinking to himself to say something clever. But it came out wrong. "seeeup sooonp."  
  
"What," said Katrina in shock  
  
"See you at school" Harry corrected.  
  
"Ooo see you soon then, Bye." and with that she went to the door and left.  
  
Harry felt so stupid and silly that for once in his life, he acted on impulse. He got up and went to look for Katrina.  
  
"Katrina" he shouted as he ran down the train.  
  
"Call me Kat, everyone else does." said Kat.  
  
" Sorry for acting Gormless and stupid back there." Harry said apologising.  
  
"That is ok, I never notice. I bet I scarred you storming in like that. But you were luckily; someone got hurt by the vampire, but is now recovering.  
  
"No, I was just wondering why you didn't ask who I was and didn't look at my scar?"  
  
"Well, I thought you did not want me to stare at you like an animal in a zoo. Hey I have to check on everyone else. I hope I am in Gryffindor with you. Bye Cutie."  
  
Then she turned tail and left again.  
  
Harry was so happy that he went into the compartment grinning his head off. Ron and Hermione asked why he was grinning. "I know why, Harry fancies Katrina. Well who wouldn't that Kat was fit and I wouldn't mind showing her my nimbus 2002."said Ron.  
  
"RON." shouted Hermione. "That is not nice thing to say."  
  
"You are jealous. That is it. "   
  
"I am not jealous…  
  
Harry drifted off into a daydream to block out Ron and Hermione's argument. It involved Kat, him and a big bowl of lemon ice cream. It lasted until the stopped the train stopped and now they were starting their last year at Hogwarts. 


	2. Dumbledore's Niece

Chapter 2- Dumbledore's niece  
  
As they got off the train Hagrid was there to greet the new first years who seemed to get smaller and smaller each year. Suddenly Malfoy pushed past them in a big huff and didn't even make a nasty comment. It had looked like someone had bet him up. Harry thought he had got what he deserved and wished he had done it himself.  
  
They clambered into the threstal pulled carriage and shut the door. Suddenly the door opened. It was Neville Longbottom with a broken leg in a splint. Ron and Harry helped him in and sat him down. He explained that a vampire had coming into Ginny, Dean, Seamus and his compartment. Ginny and the rest managed to get help by running for the door. When he went to leave Malfoy blocked the door. Then the vampire grabbed Neville's leg and broke it. Malfoy got knock out by the vampire and it came over to him and grabbed his neck. Suddenly Kat had save him to by staking the vampire. She could only get his leg into a splint before she heard another scream and she ran off. The gang listened in awe and then they Neville told what happened them.  
  
"And Harry so fancies her don't you Harry?" said Ron. But Harry was not listening; he was busy wondering about why there were vampires on the train in the first place. Were they send by Voltemort to finishes him off before he got to Dumbledore? Or maybe by a death eater or a new unknown force Harry that has not meet yet. Then his mind moved to the thought of Kat. He was now worried about if he had looked like an idiot in front of her. Before he could worry any more the carriage had slowed and stopped. They had arrived at the castle.  
  
Professor McGonagall was waiting to greet them, though she didn't look as cheerful as she had done before. The students paraded into the Great Hall which was decorated in the school's crest and also the crests of the houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Harry looked along the teacher's table and guess who he saw, Lupin. He waved at him and Lupin waved back. The Sorting Hat was brought in and placed on its usual stool and was ready to sing to the school when… Katrina burst through the double doors with such tremendous force that it made everyone in the Great Hall turn around. She said sorry and walk up to the first years. When she walked past Harry to get to the Hat, he had noticed her arm was bleeding and bruised. Finally the Sorting Hat managed to sing its song and had began sorting the first years into their houses. It all went very quickly and then it got to Katrina.  
  
"Katrina Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall read out. A murmur rumbled through the Hall. Ron said to Harry that she must be a relative of Dumbledore. "Thanks for stating the obvious." said Harry. Ron went red and shut up. McGonagall placed it on Kat's head and it seemed ages until the hat cried out "Gryffindor". Katrina went down and sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione on the Gryffindor table. She mouthed hi to and he felt 10 feet tall.  
  
"Before we begin the feast," said Dumbledore. "I have a few notices. The first is that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all years and secondly, that there will a ball in mid May to celebrate the birthday of Hogwarts." Harry and Ron looked at each other in disgust. "Finally, My Niece, Katty…"  
  
Laughter spread through the hall and Katrina whispered to Harry. "Oh No.".  
  
"…is going to be staying here for a year. Unlike she took her N.E.W.Ts in the 2nd year…" The Hall was filled with gasped from the students, teachers and even Harry, Ron and Hermione. Katrina just stared at her place look as if she could eat it. "…She is a sorceress and is here for work experience in Defence Against the dark arts. So she is the new teacher for the seventh year only. For the other years the teacher who will be teaching you is an old colleague of the school. I welcome back Professor Lupin. But, Katrina is still a student so she can still get detentions like you. So now that is let the feast begin." Magically, the food appeared on the tables and everyone began to eat.   
  
The subject of topic on the Gryffindor table was what they had done over the holidays. Seamus Finnegan had gone to Ireland to visit his parents, while Neville had stay at home looking after his plants. Kat was busy eating to notice that her foot was rising up and down Harry's leg. So Harry had to cough loudly, then she noticed. "Oh sorry, I thought it was the table's leg not yours".   
  
"So if you are really a student, how come you are allowed to wear your own clothes?" said Malfoy over the Gryffindor table at Kat.   
  
"Weren't you listening I am also a teacher, so turn around and be quiet." said Kat smartly.  
  
When the feast had ended, Ron and Hermione got up and said "Well time to do the duties again. You think it would be more fun to let the first years find their own ways to the common room," said Ron.  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione pulling him away and they disappeared among a sea of first years.  
  
"You had better show me the away seeing as I am new," said Kat to Harry.  
  
They walked to the common room together, talking about Quidditch. Now that Harry was the Quidditch captain, he was looking for new chasers to be on the team because Angelina Johnson and the chasers had now left. Kat offered her services as a chaser as that was her position at her old school. Harry said thanks, now at least he has to find only two more. They had reached the portrait of the Fat lady. None of them knew the password and were about to give up when Ginny Weasley pushed past and said "Puffskin". Then the portrait swung open and Ginny, Harry and Katrina went through. They found Hermione and Ron had already collapsed on two armchairs.  
  
"Bloody hell, I am sure first years are becoming more stupider. 'Where to I sleep' and 'I have lost my cat' are a few of the complains." moaned Ron.   
  
"I do agree with Ron, even though I shouldn't. They are quite immature for their age. One of them sleeps with a cuddle toy, how juvenile." said Hermione.  
  
"Hey, I sleep with a cuddle toy. He is called Mr Biggles and he sings. Does that make me immature and juvenile." stated Kat.  
  
"No umm I might to bed now, Oh Kat you are sleeping in my dorm room. Ok" mumbled Hermione.  
  
"Ok, I will be up in a minute," said Kat. With that Hermione said goodnight and went up the stairs.  
  
"Sorry about her she is always putting her foot in it." said Harry.  
  
"That's ok, well I had better go to bed. Big day tomorrow, bye cutie." said Kat and she to went upstairs.  
  
"I think she fancies you there Harry. I think it won't be a boring year this year." said Ron as they climbed into their beds in their dorm room. Harry was smiling until he closed his eyes where then he started to smile in his dreams. 


End file.
